


Wake You Up

by Sugarbubbleslove



Category: Final Fantasy XII
Genre: F/M, Gen, Ghost Sex, Light Dom/sub
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-04
Updated: 2012-07-04
Packaged: 2017-11-09 04:10:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,674
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/451105
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sugarbubbleslove/pseuds/Sugarbubbleslove
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's not real, she knows that, but right now...she doesn't care. She has him and she doesn't want to wake up.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wake You Up

Title: Wake You Up

Characters: Ashe/Rasler

Rating: Mature/Adult

Disclaimers: I do not own anyone/anything from the forum Final Fantasy. Square Soft/Enix owns Final Fantasy and its characters. There is no copyright infringement intended. I do not make any profit/money or take any credit.

Summary: It's not real, she knows that, but right now...she doesn't care. She has him and she doesn't want to wake up.

Warnings: Ghost/Dream Sex, slight dominance

Timeline: Anytime during the game really - but don't picture him as his glowing blue/green counter-part.

A/N: I'm a little suprised that I haven't read a fic like this (yet) but this little plot bunny was insistent and here's the result.

 

Wake You Up

She moaned, her back arching up, his hands skimming her sides. His soft lips dropped kisses on her neck, going lower, one of his hands gliding over the curve of her breast before teasing the nipple.

She let out a gasp of his name, her hand tightening in his light blonde hair. He chuckled against her collarbone, vibrations making her shiver. She tightened her legs around his hips, tugging on his hair to pull him up.

He stubbornly resisted, moving down lower to take the free nipple between his lips, enjoying the way she clenched around him in pleasure as he drew a whimper from those dark pink lips he loved so much.

"Rasler," she whimpered, needing him to do something. He just smiled against her breasts and she inwardly cursed as her back bowed once more, another crest of pleasure rocking her world.

She lay back on the bed, breathing heavily as he lifted his head to take in her flushed features. Her eyes were closed, her cheeks pink and her lips parted. Her chest moved as she greedily gulped in oxygen, allowing him a wonderful view.

"Had enough, my princess?" his voice filled her ears, his face up above hers. Her eyes snapped open, blue eyes filling with disbelief, and lust, as she stared at her husband when he began to move within her legs.

"Rasler..." she croaked, her hands going to his hips, fingers slipping off sweat soaked skin. Her eyes fluttered as he droved harder, her hips arching up to meet his, unable to stop herself. It had been so long since she had been with him like this, to have him filling her up, covering her, taking her over.

He brought his head down, his lips meeting her cheek and she turned her head, needing his lips on hers and he proved his dominance, his hands going to either side of her head, pressing down into the mattress as he raised himself.

He stared down at her with intense dark grey eyes that she felt a shiver run down her back. A droplet of sweat trickled from his forehead to his chin then dipping under to run down his neck and over his chest.

Her eyes followed the movement, taking in the sight of his tight stomach before they wandered lower to where they were joined and she felt her cheeks flushed when she realised she had the perfect view.

"Like what you see, Princess?" he asked. She whimpered, unable to tear her eyes away, pleasure filling her up. The sight of them, the feel of him was enough to drive her toward the edge and he was intent on pushing her over, again and again.

She was close, she could feel it but she couldn't reach it. Her hands went to his hips once more, tugging but he resisted and out of pure desperation, one hand slipped free, sliding between them so she could rub that little nub.

He groaned her name when he felt her hand working between them, the feel of her walls clenching around him before she gasped, her hips bucking sharply up into his before he rocked his hips downward, going harder than he intended, her name tearing from his throat.

He slumped down against her body, breathing heavily as she turned her nose into his neck, her hands going back to his hips, holding him against her.

"I've missed you," she whispered, her lips going to his shoulder and her hands slowly caressing his back, feeling the sweat soaked skin and tensed muscles. He twitched and her nails dug into him. "Why do I never feel stated? Why do I find myself needing you more?"

"I am the same," he whispered against her neck. "I find myself needing to take you, to mark you as mine." His lips dropped tender kisses over her shoulder.

"I am yours," she whispered back and he turned his head so their lips could meet.

"Prove it," he whispered.

"You are a dream," she murmered against his lips. "You are dead yet you are here with me, within me. Are you a ghost or just a dream?"

"Do I not feel real?" he asked, one hand palming her breast, his thumb rubbing the hard nub. "You can feel me kissing you, touching you. You can feel me within you, can't you?" his voice dropped a few notches.

"Rasler..." she tightened her legs around him once more. He reached behind him, unlocking her legs and spreading the them wider. "Oh!" Her hands fell to the sheets, the sweat soaked material gathering in her grasps.

"Can you feel this?" he asked, his voice raspy.

"Rasler..." she whimpered, shaking her head causing her sweat soaked blonde hair to stick to her cheeks and pillow. He hooked his arms under her knees as he drew out of her before sliding back home, enjoying the difference. She seemed to be enjoying it too if her back arching was indication.

"Do you feel me sliding into you? Do you feel me filling you up? Proving that you belong to me and only me?" he asked, his lips going to her ear. She let out a gutteral moan of his name, turned on by his words and actions.

People would have been surprised at the sight of their kind and beloved leader controlling his wife this way but she loved it, craved it.

He bowed his head, taking a nipple into his mouth, his tongue drawing tight circles around it. She was spiralling out of control, her head was spinning with the pleasure and when he sucked on her, she snapped.

Her fingers released the sheets, burying themselves into his sweat blonde hair and she yanked his head up, taking his lips in hers with a desperate possessioness that surprised even her.

With a roll of her hips, she pushed him onto his back so she was hovering over him looking like a dark mistress with the moonlight as his only light. The sweat made her glow, her hair curling and sticking up but it just made her look beautiful.

"What do you want me to do, my prince?" she asked, turning the tables on him as she slowly circled her hips, drawing him deeper and he groaned. He wasn't the only one who could have control in the bedroom and it was time he learnt that.

She lowered her upper body, her breasts lightly brushing against his chest as her hot breath filled his ear, sending shiver down his spine. "Do you want me to touch myself?" she pressed a kiss in the small crook behind his earlobe before taking the earlobe between her teeth and gently nibbled it. "Do you want me to ride you? For you to watch me? To know that you're the only man who will get to see me this way?"

"...Ashe..." he groaned, his hands going to her waists as she lovingly caressed him with her walls.

"What's the matter, my Prince? Too much...or too little?" she raised herself up into a sitting position so she could see him. One hands went to her breast, rubbing her own nipple while the other caressed her stomach, dipping lower with each pass.

His grey eyes followed her motions, his tongue peeking out to wet his dry lips as he watched his wife. She was everything he had ever wanted in a partner, someone who had a kind heart, who wanted the best for her country...and someone who he knew he could trust himself fully to.

"A Coeurl caught your tongue?" she asked innocently, an impish smile playing on her lips and he decided that maybe his wife was having too much fun at payback. He was about to say something when she placed her hands on the edge of the headboard, her fingers curling around it and raised herself slowly.

He held his breath, the sensation just about driving him insane when she slowly slid herself back down, enjoying the feel of him stretching her, filling her. She clenched her walls around him when she got him in deep before resuming her motions this time adding a squeeze when only the tip of him was left inside of her.

She looked down to see his head was thrown back, a grimace on his face and the tendons in his neck tight. She felt a rush of pleasure, her walls slickening even more as she moved a little faster.

"You, my dear princess, are enjoying this too much," he croaked out, parting his eyes enough to see her biting her lower lip as she grounded harder against him.

"Enjoying the sight of you underneath me?" she asked innocently, her tone and actions contrasting that it made him harder than it should. "Why wouldn't I be enjoying myself?"

"You should be careful when it comes to playing with fire," he warned her, watching as she straightened herself up, her hands sliding into her hair. Her back arched causing her breasts to bounce.

He sat up, needing to taste her again. She purred under his touch, his hands curling around her thighs before slipping upward. He slowly kissed his way up her chest, his nose bumping against her chin.

"But I find myself wanting to be burned by you," she told him before their lips met. He roughly gripped her hips, pulling her down further on him and her hands flew down to his shoulders, holding on.

"And you burn me," he told her, breaking the kiss to stare at her with a dark look. One of her hands went to his cheek, she leaned in softly pressing her lips against his.

"Tell me my prince, what do you want me to do? You only need to ask and your wish is my to grant," she stroked his cheek, her lips gently teasing his.

"Anything?" he asked, gently biting her lower lip and tugging on it.

"Anything," she promised.

"I want to you ride me, prove that you belong only to me," he ordered her before he grinned wickedly. "But I'll be returning to that promise." She felt herself flush over at the images of what he could order her to do.

She pushed him back, intending on completing his order when he took a hand into his, bringing it up to his lips. "And I want to watch you touch yourself." She gave him a jerky nod, tugging her hand out of his and she slowly began to move again.

He watched with hooded eyes as she fell back into a rhythm, her lips parting to breathe when one hand went to her breast, gently fondling it. He gritted his teeth, his hands curling into fists to prevent himself from touching her.

Her other hand slowly caressed her stomach, dipping lower toward that spot he knew could make her wild. Slowly but surely, her fingers dipped to that spot before moving in a slow circle.

She moaned, shifting faster as she slowly felt herself rise higher again. She opened her eyes to meet his dark ones. It burned her to know that he was watching her as she touched herself.

She never thought she would be daring enough to touch herself in front of a man, she had always been told that a woman should let the man take control. But Rasler had always treated her as an equal, when they first started making love, he had been so nervous, constantly asking her if she was okay, if what he was doing was good.

It only increased as they learned each other body, she had wanted to know how to please him and told him. He had been shocked but more than willing to help her learn as long as she helped him to learn her body.

Since then, they knew what turned the other on, taking them to new heights, how to tease the other to get the maximum pleasure.

She was too good, her hand that was playing with her nipple let it go, rising up to her lips where she slowled sucked each digit in a way that made him ache to have her mouth around him, using her lips and tongue.

With quick hands, he yanked her hand away, replacing it with his thumb, his other hand going to her chest and his lips going to her free nipple. She squealed, her hands going to his head to hold him close to her chest.

She shifted her legs so they wrapped around his waist and gasped when he sank deeper inside of her. Oh, she would need to do this again.

"You're driving me crazy," he mumbled against her chest, dropping his hand down to her waist, helping her move while slowly thrusting into her.

"I'm only doing what my Prince ordered me to do," she whispered huskily, her nails digging into his shoulders as he took it up a notch, desperate to get even deeper.

She felt like she was going to explode, her blood felt like it was boiling and her lungs felt they couldn't get enough air. Sensing she was close, he bit down on her shoulder, right on that spot that made her claw her nails over his back.

Rasler came with a groan of her name, falling backward onto the mattress as she clenched around him.

With a gasp of his name, she tumbled forward suddenly boneless and collasped onto his body. He banded an arm around her waist, holding her close as he fought to even his breath. She could feel his heart beating crazily under her hand and she smiled when she realised her heart was beating in tune with his.

She liked it when it did that, it made her feel connected to him.

"Tell me you'll always be here," she whispered, kissing his chin. He turned his head, kissing her forehead, his hand stroking her back.

"Wake up," he whispered and her eyes snapped open to see she was in her inn room alone. She sat up, holding the sweat-soaked sheet against her bare chest. She felt a burst of anger before sadness took over.

She slowly stood up, dropping the sheets and crossed the room to where the mirror was hung. Relucantely, she stepped in front of the mirror, her blue eyes scanning her naked body and she felt a tinge of disppointment that she bore no evidence that he had been there.

The marks on her neck and collarbone were gone. The bruises between her thighs were absent, removing any evidence he had been between them.

She closed her eyes as tears pricked at them. One hand rose, pressing against the wall as she suppressed a sob that threatened to break free before her head snapped up when she felt a touch.

Her eyes widened when she spotted him standing behind her, naked as her with a soft smile on his face.

"Rasler..." her free hand caressed his face in the mirror.

"I'm forever yours," his reflection whispered, dropping a kiss onto her reflection's shoulder before he faded from view and she felt a small smile curl her lips.

"And I'm yours forever," she whispered, a lone tear slipping free.

The End

and to be honest...I'm a little surprised at myself O_O


End file.
